Cadet Luigi
by Robin Lee
Summary: Forced to leave his brother miles behind in reponse to a myterious letter, Luigi tries to win back his plumbing diploma.
1. Mail Call!

Story Our story begins in the wonderful world of Brooklyn. A city where tall buildings reach from the toxic rivers to the polluted skies. A city of charm, and horrific traffic jams. A city of crime, violence, and……… leaky pipes. Which is where our heroes enter…...

  


***

  
"Got the mail!" shouted Mario as he entered their apartment/office.

"Ah, I never get the mail," grumbled Luigi. "Let alone any letters."

But Mario wasn't listening. As he went through the mail, he called each one out loud. "Bill, Bill, catalog, Bill, Bill, Bill…… ." He stopped suddenly.

"Man, if Bill writes to you anymore...whassup, Mario?"

Mario, looking rather pale, said, "You've got mail."

"WHOOOHOOO!!! Oh yeah!! Who's the plumber? Come on, who is the plumber? BYOB: bring your own boo-yeah!!!" Mario didn't answer.

"Sheesh, there's nothing like brothers celebrating together. Whats up with you?" 

Mario gulped. "It's from the… National Bureau of Plumbing." 

"Uh-oh."

Mario handed the letter to Luigi, who only opened it quickly. His eyes scanned the sheet, then his eyes rolled back and he fainted on the floor.

"My brother: the wimp," mumbled Mario as he picked up the fallen letter and read: 

  
From The National Bureau of Plumbing 

Dear Sir,

Your request to be upgraded from apprentice plumber to professional plumber has been denied. We did not receive your grade report and diploma from The Northern School of Plumbing. Do not hold us accountable. In result, you must go back to NSP for your last semester. With this letter we've enclosed your train ticket to NSP and your list of supplies. The term starts next Monday. Enjoy! 

  
  
Driplessly Yours, 

  


Mr. Rooney Totten 

  


President of the National Bureau of Plumbing

  
  
"Oh boy," Mario said as he tried to wake his little brother with a plunger. 

  


***

  
Later that Week....

"But I don't _want_ to go back there!"

"Tough nuggets, Weegee! And don't be a whiner! Hurry up and pack."

"But you don't understand! If I get Lieutenant Leaks again, I'll come back with my plunger in two pieces!" 

"That's your problem if you get on Leak's dark side," retorted Mario 

"Heck, bro, that guy is the dark side!" 

"Will you just SHUTUP!?"

At that last statement, Luigi looked hurt, and Mario sighed, mentally kicking himself. 

"Look, " he began as Luigi resumed silently packing. "You know you have to go in two days, the letter says so. If you don't, you'll never be a pro plumber. It's just, that, I'll……. I'll miss havin' you around," he said quickly.

"Really?" Luigi looked up, surprised. 

"Yeah, well…… I won't have any one to beat at 'Koopapoly', that's all." 

Luigi grinned a little. "Thanks Mario. But I still wonder what happened to my diploma. You and I both know that I already graduated from NSP."

"I know, Luigi. They probably just lost it. Let's just finish packing."

  


***

  
That Following Monday...

Mario and Luigi were at the train station bidding their farewells.

"You have everything you need, right?" 

"Of course," answered Luigi. 

Mario eyed him cautiously. 

"No fire-flowers, right?........ Right??" 

"Right-oh!" 

"You have enough underwear?" 

"Mario!!" 

"Sorry, sorry."

The two of them stood awkwardly for awhile, then they embraced. 

"Don't worry," said Luigi. "I'm sure when I come back I'll be just as good as you." 

"You mean, IF you come back….. "

"Shut up, will ya?"

A train whistle blew shrilly. 

"That's yours, little bro." 

"Yeah……" 

"So go on already!" 

"Right. See ya!" Luigi got on the train. 

"I better be seeing more letters from you than Bill!" 

"You will!" 

"And you better come home with a diploma with your name on it!" 

"Sure will!" Luigi grinned.

"Is that a promise?" Mario shouted as he tried to keep up with the moving train. 

"Sure is!" 

  


***

  
When Luigi arrived at the Northern School of Plumbing, he had a feeling of dejavu, which overcame his recent feelings of love. He had met a girl on the train, who had taken the wrong one by mistake-- 

[Hey! Butt outta my personal life, buddy!! I oughtta sue…] 

**Right, sorry, sorry.**

Luigi picked up his duffel bag and walked straight to his fate. When he reached the main lobby, he saw a sign that said NEW RECRUITS, but he didn't see anything about returning plumbers. He went to ask the lady at the front desk.

"Excuse me," he started, "I'm a little lost, and--"

"New recruits to the left!" she croaked. 

"Uhhh, actually, I'm returning for a semester."

The receptionist looked him up and down. She must have been 100 years old; she had glasses pushed to the end of her nose, and a gaudy drop chain attached. Her hair looked sort of blue, and Luigi felt bad for her husband…… if she even had one. 

"Ahh, I see." She finally quipped. "Your kind is over there, at that little door to the right." 

"Uh, thanks," Luigi walked away quickly, but he could still feel her piercing eyes staring through him. "Man, this place sure has changed, I miss the old receptionist." 

"Me too," said a voice in line. "She was pretty hot, wasn't she? Unless that's her _now_."

Luigi turned to face the stranger, and found himself looking at a man smoking a cigarette and hadn't shaved in a while. This seemed like the kind of guy who, once you got to know him, would give you wet willies and noogies.

"How ya doin'?" he asked in a thick New York accent. "Name's Riley. Riley Banks. And you are?" 

"Luigi Mario." 

"Yeeaah, I remember your brother! Still in the plumber business, eh?" 

"Umm, yeah, hence my presence." 

"HA! Nice vocabulary! I always knew he'd bring you up good!" 

The line moved, and Luigi followed the loud Riley into a long hallway where they were assigned rooms and given their class schedules. Luigi looked at his key. "32," he said to himself as he searched for his room. When he walked in, he felt right at home. The dorms were spacious enough, 2 bedrooms with 2 beds in each, a study room, and a bathroom. No sooner had he set his bag down when a man behind him said, "You wanna choose a different bed, bean pole? I've already claimed this one!!"

Luigi turned around and faced the biggest and meanest looking plumber he ever saw. He was tall, even taller than Luigi, and his muscles rippled with power. Obviously he's in good shape, Luigi thought nervously. But raised his eyebrows and got his cool back.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," he said over-apologetically. "I didn't know there were such immature plumbers at this school!" The stranger walked closer, till he and Luigi were face to face. "You'd better watch your step, _flunker_."

"Takes one to know one," Luigi answered calmly as he stepped into the study room.

Before the stranger had time to answer, a superior addressed Luigi. 

"Mario, Luigi!"

"Sir?"

"Take your bags to room 13!"

"Yes, sir!" Luigi willingly obliged, ignoring the other plumber's smirk as he left the room. _Much as I'd like to stay in here with Mr. Clean, um……no,_ Luigi thought. _At least now I'll have a room without him._

He slowly entered room 13 and his shoulders drooped sadly. It was nasty! The room was twice as small as the previous room. The carpets were moldy, the mattresses had holes, there were cracks in the ceiling where water could leak through. 

"What? He screeched. "Leaks in a plumbing academy?! Now I've seen everything." Aside from that, there was an irrepressible stench floating around the room. 

"Great," Luigi said as Riley came to greet him. "Unlucky number 13." He heaved a sigh and began to unpack. 

  
  
****Author's Notes** This was my very first fafiction EVER, for ANYTHING, let alone SMB. So please be kind when reviewing. I know it seems a little stupid. I got some inspiration from one of those SMB Super Shows. Anyway, it should get better. Adios!**


	2. ReRuns

Story Luigi was trying very hard to fit in. But it seemed that everyone he met had also met Mario, and always mentioned him in their conversations. Oh, Luigi still made friends: Conner Colfax, a shy kid barely over 19 who never heard of Mario; George Tybalt, a small, slight man who was afraid of nearly everything; Harper O'Dell, an Irishman who used to be an ironworker, but gave it up when he got in an accident (hence a peg leg); and lets not forget Riley Banks. Lucky for him, all his friends were in his dorm room. 

Obviously, Luigi had enemies, too-- 

[Hey! Are you saying I'm unpopular?!] 

**Well……. **

[Yeah, That's what I thought!] 

**Geez. Touchy guy.**

Anyway, Jamison Scotts, the plumber from room 32, had really taken a dislike to Luigi. Whenever he walked by, he always found some way to mock him. But that's not the worst of it. Luigi did end up with Lieutenant Leaks after all. 

"Boy, was he happy to see me," wrote Luigi in a letter to Mario. "When he came to my name in roll call, he just stopped and gave a look that said, 'I'm gonna have one heck of a time busting your butt, rerun!' That's what they call us here, returning plumbers are 'reruns'. Oh well, it's better than flunker. Curse the mailman that lost my diploma!! I'll write later."

Signed, Luigi

After Luigi mailed his letter, he ran to his drill class. This was almost like a physical education class, only with pipes and plumbing obstacles. And, as usual, he was late.

[Oh, and I'm not punctual either? Geez, what a way to run a railroad...]

**Silence, you worthless pawn of my terrible excuse for writing!!** "Mario, Luigi!!!"

"Yes sir?" he answered hesitantly.

"You should have been here at 1300 hours! It's 1302 hours!!"

"Sorry sir."

"Get by that pipe and give me 50!" 

He sighed. "Yes sir." 

"I can't **hear** you, rerun!" 

Luigi shouted, "Yes Sir!!"

"You'd better get your act together, rerun, or you'll be twisting screws your whole life!!" 

And that's exactly what '50' was. There was a huge screw in the ground, with a large, waist high wrench attached. Punished plumbers had to push the wrench around in a circle, but they never made any progress. And they were never supposed to! This school was designed as a nightmare!!

I'm sorry. I'll have to stop there and change my story before the president of NSP comes after me with a large stainless steel plunger. (In short, it was a lot of work.)

As Luigi was doing this, the other plumbers did their drills. Taping and wrenching leaky pipes, plunging toilets, and hurdling pipes were all obstacles. Luigi was so busy watching the others that he forgot to busy himself with his own work. 

"MARIO LUIGI!" 

"Uh, yes sir, sorry sir!"

Lieutenant Leaks was yelling directly at his face. "I've had it up to here with you! You had your chance, rerun! Now you'll have to do 150!!!!!!" 

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and all eyes were on Luigi. 

Luigi's jaw dropped. "But, sir….." 

"That's right, Cadet Luigi! Put your rear in gear and do 150 wrenches! No, don't start from where you left off, START OVER!!!" Leaks was seething, and he looked around, noticing everyone's stares.

"What are you all staring at! Don't you have drills to do?!" Everyone continued their work, and Luigi rubbed the back of his neck, laughing nervously. 

"Heh, heh-heh……..ooh boy," Luigi said pathetically as he started at 'one'. 

***

Luigi came back from 'the wrench' at 9:30 p.m. Everyone else had eaten all their dinner, and he used all his afternoon at the drills field. He flopped onto his bed, feeling sore all over and not wanting to move anymore. Riley met him in his room. 

"Boy", he said in awe. "I ain't never seen a guy do 183 wrenches-" 

"And you still haven't. I didn't see you there cheering me on." Luigi retorted. 

Riley was silent for a moment then got up. "Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning, then." 

"Goodnight," Luigi called, but the door had already closed. He groaned and rubbed a hand over his face. "Geez, I really mess things up. I should have never come here. Apprentice plumber isn't so bad, especially workin' under Mario-" Luigi stopped. He remembered the promise he made to his brother before he left for NSP. "Well, I guess I've got to get that diploma, for Mario then," he said with determination.

***

The Mushroom Kingdom, A Week Before Luigi Got His Letter:

"Roger that, Big Koopa, we have entry." Two Koopa Troopas were cautiously making their way into Princess Toadstool's castle. 

"P1, what do you see, over." replied Bowser, communicating with his henchmen through walky-talkies. 

"We haven't found the Princesses room, yet ooooh, here's the fridge..." 

"Get outta there, pig!! Over." 

"Sorry. Oh, Big Koopa, here' something you might like……" 

"Yes?" he muttered, massaging his temples. 

"A pipe!" 

The evil Koopa king sighed and rolled his eyes. 

"But not just any pipe, over, The one those Mario Brothers use!" 

"…I'm listening." 

"There seems to be some kind of wiring, perhaps a switch. Ah, nevermind, it can't help us." 

But Bowser was thinking very hard. 

"Big Koopa, you there? Over." 

"Of course I am!" he growled. 

"Shall we continue Mission Princess 4,257 ½?" 

Bowser's face suddenly broke into a malicious grin. "Change of plan, boys. I know something that will make Mission Princess easier. And I've got an idea that will make even Wario smile!" 

***

Luigi had, with unflying colors, finished his semester at NSP Academy. He waited at his dorm room door for the mail, and snatched up a letter for him as the cart went past. He opened it hurriedly; it was from the academy. He read it quickly, and his face turned white.

"Cadet Luigi, Congratulations! You have succesfully failed your exam better than any other poor soul at the Northern School of Plumbing. You are given two choices: Stay here, failing miserably until you are an old man, or go back to your brother Mario in shame. We would have included a letter of reccomendation, but because your exam grade was incredibly low, we assumed that a kindergartener could replace the chain back on the toilet lever better than you."

Luigi looked up in horror, not bothering to read the rest. He turned around and saw Riley. But he wasn't smiling.

"What are _you_ doin' here, flunkah?"

"Yeah, _flunker_. Go back home to your brother and cry," taunted Jamison.

"Luigi, you shame this family. I mean, you might as well be an electrician." Mario shook his head sadly.

"You know I'll have a fun time bustin' your rear again, rerun!" bellowed Leaks. Everywhere he looked, it seemed to Luigi that everyone he knew had turned on him

"What are _you_ doin' here?....Go back and cry, _flunker_....You _shame_ this family....busting your rear _again_, rerun!...again, again, again...again...flunker....shame..........."

Luigi woke up, stifling a scream. He swallowed with much difficulty and threw his sweaty sheets to the floor. Breathing hard, he ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"Man, what a nightmare. I _have to get that diploma. I __HAVE_ to graduate!"

  
  
  
****Author's Notes:** Sorry it took so darn long. I have a knack for procrastination. Oh, and don't take offense to the electrician thing! I love electricians, really I do....*pulls at collar nervously* but I just picked a random occupation for the Marios to look down on. Sorry. I don't know when I shall update again, it all depends on how much the public likes my writing. Sorry, it's terribly short, but this story is awful, I am making very few changes. Au revior!**


	3. In the Janitor's Closet

Cadet Luigi

Northern School of Plumbing: The Present

"Hey Luigi, those exams are a week away, have you studied yet?" asked Conner at the dinner table.

"Of course I have! Do you all think I'm that bad of a plumber?" 

::Crickets are chirping.:: 

"All right! All right! But I have improved on my drills, right?" 

"Aye, the lad's got a point. He's worked up more muscle than me mother." 

"We ain't gonna dignify that, Harper", said Riley, sliding down the edge of the bench and away from the peg-legged man, giving him a wary glance. 

They continued conversation until a very wet and smelly George showed up. 

"He…..they ..." he spluttered nervously. 

"George! Did Scotts do this to you?" demanded Luigi. 

He merely nodded, water dripping off his fingers and nose. 

Luigi got up from the table and walked over to the deserted hallway where Scotts and his goons loitered. 

"Awe! Has papa come to save his wittle Georgie?" Scotts snickered. 

"Listen _Jam_, just because he's a little bit, more…..vertically challenged, doesn't mean you can give him a swirly!" 

Scotts shrugged him off, and Luigi started to walk away. 

"Yeah, well, I heard your brother's so fat, his head wouldn't fit through the seat if he tried, flunker!" 

Luigi turned suddenly and was on Scotts so fast, he didn't know what hit him. The lean Mario pinned him to the wall and spoke in a low, threatening whisper.

"I've had it up to here with you. Don't you ever say anything about my brother. He's a better plumber than you'll ever be." He shoved him again, then stalked off. But he didn't make it to the cafeteria door when he was attacked from behind. Luigi struggled against the eight grasping hands, and managed to kick one in the groin, but in the end he was trapped. 

Scotts walked up to Luigi's face and punched him hard in the stomach. 

"That, was for telling me off about plumbing." Scotts snarled. "And this is for getting in my way!" He punched him again, and Luigi winced, trying hard to hide his pain. He couldn't help but grunt as his air left him in a whoosh, and he couldn't catch his breath for a reply. Jamison Scotts sneered, getting into his face.

"Know this flunker. No one is a better plumber than I'll be. Oh, by the way," he added carelessly. "Here's a news flash for you: ….. _Luigi is claustrophobic!_" 

**Surprised? So am I. ** Luigi knew what they were going to do even before they did it. He tried to break free, but they shoved him in the nearest utility closet and locked the door. 

"Hey....hey!" Luigi pounded on the windowless door frantically. He searched for handle, but there was none to be found. He set his teeth and rested his head on the door.

"All right! Ok! I won't bother you anymore. I'll stay out of your way Jamison…." 

"Too late, plumber," Scotts laughed. "I'll see you later when the janitor comes Monday!" 

"Huh?!" Luigi's voice cracked and his body snapped up, straight as a rod. 

"Check your calendar, today is Friday!" They began to walk off, laughing. 

"Ha. Ha-ha, oh, yeah, this is funny, guys, _now can you let me out?!_ " 

But Scotts was too far away to hear. 

Luigi sank onto the cold tile floor. The big, yellow, smelly buckets, mops and janitorial uniforms only made his irrepresable feeling worse. "Ok, Luigi, don't panic, don't panic….just close your eyes and imagine—" 

He was interrupted when all the doors to that hall slammed loudly. 

He felt sick. "Ok, Luigi…..panic!" He stood up again, kicking at the door. But it held fast.

"Somebody PLEASE help me!" he shouted in desperation. He continued his pounding until he realized everyone had gone to the dorms.

" "Crap," he whispered. He tried again, more frightened this time.

"George?" he squeaked. "Connner, are ya out there, buddy?" No answer. His voice rose higher. "M-mr. O'Dell? Is that you?" Not a sound. "Riley?" he screeched. Nada.

"Mama-Mia, they can't hear me", he said in shock and disbelief. Then he passed out cold. 

And boy oh boy, was _that_ a sight for the janitor two hours later! She found a tall, handsome plumber out cold in the closet. "Poor guy!" she almost laughed. "Hey, mister! Are you all right?" she asked just as he came to. 

"Awe, geez.", Luigi said to himself as he quickly picked himself up, trying not to look at the person helping him up. He rubbed a sore spot on his head, feeling embarrassed. 

"Luigi?" gasped the janitor in disbelief. "Ali? What are you doing here? I thought you took the wrong train!" 

"Uh, well, I, um…….Well, what were you doing in the closet?" 

"Ladies first", he insisted, ears turning red. 

"Well, I…..I work here." 

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Who would have wanted to talk someone with _my_ job?" she asked quietly. 

Luigi stared. "Ali, I never judge people." 

"Well, now it's your turn to answer!" 

"Ahh, can I use a lifeline?" 

"Cute. And yet distasteful. Come on!" 

"Well, some guys thought it would be funny to stick me in a closet." 

"And? That's bad because?" She gave him a blank look. 

"Well, I'm ::cough::-trophobic."

"Wow, really?" 

"Yes, really," he answered, a bit of sarcasm dripping off his words.

Ali shrugged her shoulders. "There's nothing wrong with that. Everyone has something that they're afraid of." 

"I guess," Luigi turned red again. 

"So, I guess it's too late to go back to the dorms" 

"Huh, you're telling me, I've been yelled at enough this semester." 

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you want to talk about it?" 

"Well not without a proper greeting first." 

Ali blushed "I guess I forgot. So, Luigi Mario, how are you doing?" 

"I could be better. And you?" 

"Well, I'm a little flustered, because I just met a guy I haven't seen in three months, and he recently found out that I have a low, dirty job." 

"Well, I'm sure that being a janitor doesn't make any difference to him, she's still real cute in overalls." 

Ali blushed then said, "Yeah, so is he." 

They stood awkwardly for a few seconds, then Ali punched his arm lightly, playfully. 

"We prefer the term maintenance supervisors," she grinned. "Come on, I think you can come to my place, since we don't want your tail kicked again." "Is that all right? I mean, are you sure—" 

"It's fine with me if it's ok with you. Just for some coffee until the "Curfew Patrol" goes to bed."

"Thanks," he said shyly. He had never really been invited into a girl's place, excluding the Princess, and he felt a tad bit uncomfortable.

When they arrived at Ali's 'place', Luigi wasn't surprised to find it small. It was actually an office that was made to be lived in. She had a futon set in one corner of the room, a desk on another wall, and somewhere in there was a refrigerator. The two of them talked for a while, then Ali checked the time. 

"Oh my gosh! It's 12:34!" 

"And ?" asked Luigi 

"Oh! You're supposed to make a wish! See? It's 1, 2, 3, 4!" 

"Uh, ok." 

"Come on. Make a wish!" 

"All right," he obliged, shrugging.

They closed they're eyes, and opened them ten seconds later. 

"Ah, it didn't come true!" complained Luigi in a jocular way. 

"What did you wish for?" 

"That a beautiful girl would let me like her more than a friend." 

Ali smiled. "Don't be so sure it didn't come true. But sometimes wishes like those need more time." 

Ouch, shafted, thought Luigi. 

"Well," started Ali as she got up from her chair. "I think it's time to hit the hay. You can have to futon……" 

"Uh, am I staying here?"

She made a face, uncertain. "They usually stop checking for late-nighters in the early morning…I'm sorry, I feel silly. You can go if you want."

"No, no it's ok, I mean…thanks for the offer." Luigi was at a sudden loss for words. After all, it wasn't often he was invited to spend the night at a girls house. Not since third grade at least. **And even then, it was a joke.**

[For the last time, and for the love of my body, stay outta my love life!!! Kapeesh?]

**Kapeesh! Kapeesh! Golly gee..... ::blows out air in a nervous whistle::**

He shook his head. "I'll take the floor."

"Take the futon," she pressed. "You're my guest."

"That rule applies everywhere but here. Hey, if I can sleep in a broom closet, I can take the carpet." 

Ali laughed. "Are you sure?" 

"Sure as a steam gauge." 

She grinned at his attempt to joke. "You must be tired!" She handed him a blanket from the chair she was sitting in. "Here ya go, Luigi. Sweet dreams." 

"Goodnight.", answered Luigi as he sank onto the floor. In five minutes, he was asleep. 

[Do I get her?]

***confused* Muh?**

[Do I get Ali?]

**Oh, that. *yawns, bored* We'll see.**

[Awe, butta wanna know _now_! *throws a three year old fit*]

***sweatdrop* Have some patience for crying out loud!**

  
  
  
****Author's Notes : Dang, that was long. But maybe some romance will get me some freakin reviews. I hate to complain....hope ya liked it, what few of those read it!**** ^_^ 


	4. Plumbing 101

Meanwhile, in Brooklyn:

Mario was busy taking people's phone calls about their plumbing problems. 

"All right, Mrs. Novak. How does tomorrow at 1:30 sound? Ok? Ok! See ya then. Bye." Mario hung up the phone and went back to his favorite TV show and leftover pizza. He nearly always watched 'Who Wants to be Loser?' even though he wasn't good at the puzzles. _Luigi always got them,_ thought Mario sadly. He had never been apart from his brother for this long, and he was always looking out for him. After all, he was Luigi's legal guardian after their parents died. He and Luigi had been through a lot together. I mean, they discovered a freakin' alternate dimension through a pipe, for cryin' out loud!! Ahem. Once again, I have to apologize. 

The pipe now resided in their private office. Going through it meant fighting and supposedly defeating King Bowser many times. It also meant rescuing the Princess more than once. Keeping a secret like that and keeping a business was hard work. Mario shook his head, and said to himself, "Oh well. Four more days till Luigi comes home." He smiled as he envisioned how the diploma would look on the wall. A sound from the private office broke his thoughts. 

He turned down the volume on the TV and raced to his room, getting the biggest plunger imaginable. He walked to the door of the office. _That's funny_, he thought. How could anybody get in there? He slowly opened the door, jumped in the room, and found -----no one. _Must be a rat..._Just as he lowered his weapon, a blow from behind rendered him unconscious. 

**Ok, I lied; there was someone there. What are you gonna do about it?** A maniacal laugh, and someone stepped forward from the office corner. "Tonight's puzzle is: How do you fool the dumber plumber?" snarled a voice from the shadows. But his eyes gave away his identity as the demented Wario. 

***

  
Back at Northern School of Plumbing... 

Luigi woke up early the next morning. He hadn't slept very well on the floor, but he wanted to courteous to Ali. She was still sleeping. "I don't blame her. It's 4:30." Looking at her, he realized how beautiful she was. She had short black hair that barely reached her shoulders, and her skin was completely anti-tan. He wished he could see her dark green eyes one last time before he left, but he didn't want to wake her. 

Luigi got up quietly and folded up the blankets and set them on a chair. He managed to find some paper and pencil and wrote Ali a thank-you note. He left her 'place' and stole into his dorm. He got into his bed and tried to sleep, but his thoughts were focused on Ali. 

"Luigi?" Conner asked sleepily.

"Uh, yeah?" 

"Where were you last night? I tried asking Scotts, but he gave me a black eye." 

Luigi sucked in his breath sharply. "Oooh, that doesn't look good, buddy." 

"So? Where were you?" 

"I, uh, had to spend the night somewhere else. Real bad." 

"Well, you're not much for details. Come on! Tell me."

"Awe, geez....Scotts locked me in a broom closet, ok? The one in the hall where nobody goes. Happy?" 

"That stinks...but why was that so bad?" 

"Sigh. I'm, kinda....... claustrophobic." 

Conner stared. "You? Claustrophobic?!" he exclaimed.

"Shhh!!" Luigi whispered sharply. "I don't want the whole school to know!" 

"Sorry. That's just really hard for me to believe." 

"Well, believe it! Just try not to tell anyone, or I'll have to shove you in a closet, too", Luigi answered as he got under the covers of his bed.

"You spent the whole night there?" 

"No, I spent the night with the janitor, we had real good time," Luigi sighed.

"Uh, Luigi, I can't help but think that was wrong." 

"Awe, Conner, not Howard! The other one......Ali", he said dreamily. 

"Wow, you got lucky." 

"Come on, it wasn't like that," objected Luigi. Sure, he liked the ladies, but he was not one to go too far.

"Sure, sure," grinned the younger plumber.

"Conner, don't even go there, ok? She trusts me." 

"Ok, ok. I'll believe you......but are you _sure_?" "Goodnight, Conner."

"You too," Conner said as he drifted back to sleep. 

***

The day had finally come: the exam of drills. The cadets were taken class by class to a special obstacle field used only for exams. It had many things on it similar to the regular drills field, only much more difficult. The final obstacle was called 'Big Runner'. It was a huge maze of normal sized pipes, but it was at least 12 feet high and wide. Once water was turned on, it needed patching badly, so the object was to fix the monstrous construction as fast and as best as they could. It was every plumber's nightmare. On the way to the field from breakfast, Luigi saw Scotts. The burly man's face curled into a sneer. 

"Surprised to see that you came out alive," he said menacingly. 

"Surprised to see that you even showed up here. I thought you would get scared and run home," replied Luigi. Scotts look of anger suddenly changed to a cynical smile. "Hm. You know, it's a funny thing. I was thinking last night........not only do you screw pipes in your free time, you screw garbage girls too!" At this statement, Luigi was all over Jamison. A circle formed around them in the hall as they both threw punches and kicks at each other. Scotts managed to give Luigi a punch that made him double onto the ground just before a staff member could break it up. Which was a good thing for Luigi, because the teacher sided with him thanks to his 'condition'. Neither of them got in any real trouble on account of this was the last day of exams, and this teacher didn't have the heart to expel them. As Scotts stalked off, Harper and Conner helped Luigi up from the floor. 

"Uhhgg," moaned Luigi. "That guy sure packs a punch." 

"You're telling me", replied Conner. 

"Are you sure you're alright, lad?" asked Harper. "We want you to be a-o-k for the drills today " 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Luigi stopped. "Conn, what happened to your other eye?" He held the man's face in his hands in a fatherly waiy, scrutinizing the injury.

"Ahhh, well, that's kind of how Scotts knew about you and her." 

"He beat it out if you?" 

"Yeah, he seemed really ticked when he found out you weren't in the closet this morning. I'm really sorry, Luigi, I just told him where you spent the night, nothing else, honest." 

"No sweat. I'm just sorry that you're Jamison's punching bag." 

***

Finally, Luigi's class was up next for the exam. Luigi and his friends stood in awe of the 'Big Runner'. 

"I don't remember it being quite so big and.....frightening," said George in horror. Everyone else agreed whole-heartidly. 

They didn't have much time to sink it in. Leaks blew the whistle, and they were off. Luigi excelled in every obstacle, or at least HE thought so. And then, the moment of truth came. He was face to face with 'Big Runner'. Luigi took a deep breath and set off to work. He attacked every crack and corner armed with his wrench and plumber's tape. 

Leaks was watching him like hawk. As soon as there was not a drip to be seen, a faucet came loose off on end, and water sprayed out. Luigi panicked. He hurriedly fixed the faucet, but forgot to lower the pressure. Big Runner was shaking and convulsing, and Leaks was bent down, critically inspecting Luigi's work. 

Everyone else noticed the commotion, but somehow Leaks was totally oblivious. Harper called out, "Everybody run! She's gonna blow!" That's when Luigi realized his mistake. He took cover with the others just as the explosion took place. **BOOM.** It seemed to shake the whole university. Water and pipe fragments flew everywhere. Leaks thin voice could be heard among the soggy destruction. 

"Mario.... Luigi". As Luigi slowly stood up, he heard Riley say, wide-eyed, "Tough break, kid " 

Leaks removed himself from the wreckage, and Luigi smiled faintly until he saw Leaks face. The Lieutenant spluttered angrily. 

"Pack. Out...... _Now_."   
  
***Author's Notes***: There! i finally updated. Aren't you thrilled? I know I am. Even though this stupid chapter will get me jack squat reviews.......oh, I'm sorry! Did i say that outloud? *bats eyes innocently*

But anyhow, tell me what you think. Are you excited? Bored? Wish you had never read it? Wish you had written it? Well, too bad, buckos! Cuz it's mine, ALL MINE! *maniacal laughter* I like that word...maniacal. He-he. Obviously, these characters aren't mine, they are Ninty's. But the story is mine. You want a story plot, go get it off the cracker jack box. 


	5. Mario's Missing!

Fifteen minutes later, Luigi was facing the exit to the plumbing academy. He already exchanged good-byes with his friends and promised to write. The professors were looking eager for him to leave, so he picked up his things and started out the door. He had just made it out of the thresh-hold when someone called for him.

"Pssstt! Luigi! To your right…no, dear, your other right, that's it "

It was Ali. He rushed over behind the wall where she was so no one could see them. "So. I guess you heard…." he started.

"I know, I know." She had tears in her eyes. 

"Well I have your address, maybe someday I'll…" 

"Oh Luigi, what are the chances of us seeing each other? Let's face it, they're pretty slim." 

"Awe, come on, Ali." **Can't you hear the sappy music?** "Why not?"

She seemed nervous and distracted. "I…I can't tell you. Just...just go."

"Ali, we can-"

"No, Luigi, don't make this harder." She took a deep breath. "I just want you to know that I'll never forget you." She gave him a peck on the cheek, then ran off crying. 

Luigi was speechless. _How could so much crap happen to me in so little time?_ He thought. _My life is going down the tubes._ **(No pun intended.)** _I thought I would be happy to get out of here, and when I finally do, I want to go back._ He slowly turned and resumed his sad walk outside the school walls. 

***

Luigi missed his bus, and he wasn't even out of sight of the school. He stayed outside the walls hoping to bum a ride. "What do people have against plumbers these days?" he mumbled to himself. He decided to walk a little farther from the school so he wouldn't look like what he really was: a kick-out. It was just getting dark when the lights of the exam field popped on. Luigi squinted in their glare as he tried to make out the Big Runner. It had been repaired, and was looking bigger and more fearsome than ever.

"If they won't give me another chance, I'll have to give myself one!" he said determinedly. He dropped his things on the ground, and found a hole under the fence. He crawled under it, and stood in the glory of his worst nightmare. He took a deep breath, set his watch, and quickly went to work. Three minutes later…

"Ha! There finished! In good time, too…." But even as he spoke, bolts, pipes, and faucets began popping off. He moaned and ran to lower the pressure before he caused another disaster.

[*sadly* I do cause disasters, don't I?]

**Well, maybe, but-- **

[No, you're right. I'm always messing things up. I'm a wash out.] 

**Awe, come now. Cheer up. I'm sure things will look up later…**

[Says you! You're the one who's telling everyone this. Why don't you just blow it out your-] 

**Whoa! Hold it there. This has to be edited for our readers!**

But Luigi isn't listening. He crawls out on the other side of the fence. Picking up his bags, he gives one last look at the 'Big Runner', at the academy, at his future. He resumes walking down the dusty road, mumbling to himself. 

"Who needs them. Who needs any of it. This is the President of NSP's fault. He probably shredded my apprentice diploma. Rooney Totten my butt. More like Tooney Rotten!" Luigi sat on the side of the ground, feeling very sorry for himself, struggling to read his map. 

"I never could read these things real well," he frowned. He was trying to figure out which way was North, when a piece of paper fell from the sky and right onto his map. He tossed it away angrily, but then he noticed it was addressed to him. It merely had his name on it, and was written in scrawly print. He opened it with curiosity, then froze. It read: 

  
Yo! Plumber boy, 

We have your older brother in our possession, and he would very much like to see you. If you want to see him one last time as well, you should come to my castle. But there is a catch…

Bowser & Wario 

  
Luigi looked up in fear. He had nearly forgotten about the Mushroom Kingdom what with all the excitement around NSP. How did they get Mario? Was it is an effort to save the Princess? She wasn't mentioned in the letter this time. "Maybe it's a given she's been kidnapped," Luigi said to himself. Whatever the cause, Luigi got up, straightened his cap, and marched on. 

Before he could take seven steps, another letter flew from the sky and hit him in the head. He read it. "Going home will take weeks, imbecile!" As he spoke, a large green pipe rose from the ground. _Impatient, are we? he thought cynically. He put his hands on the rim of the pipe, and cautiously looked in. Five seconds later, he was sucked into the pipe screaming, and the pipe disappeared as quickly as it came. _

  
  
***Author's Notes***Wow! I updated so soon. And...wow! It's so freakin _short!_ Ah well...you'll forgive me right? Thanks Jes for so dutifully reviewing and reading for....the 100th time. I have a trick up my sleeve to make it better...heh heh. ^_^ Guys, if the story sucks, I need reviews to make it better. Kapeesh? Good.


	6. Return to MK

With a shout, crash, and a bump, Luigi found himself in a grassy plain among happy smiling hills. Far off in the distance he could see the evil kingdom of Bowser. It was drenched in darkness, and was the polar opposite of the landscape set before him now. He started towards it, but a rustling sound made him stop and grab his wrench. _I'm not in the mood for an ambush_, he thought, hands growing sweaty as he gulped. He backed up, looking around warily. Suddenly, he bumped into something. 

"Mama-Mia!" 

"Waah!" screamed a small voice. 

Luigi looked around and didn't see anyone. Then he looked down to see Toad cowering on the ground, hands covering his mushroom shaped head. 

"Toad! It's me, Luigi!" 

The small mushroom slowly looked up, and breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Oh! Thank goodness you're here! It's awful, just awful, the Princess is doing everything she can to get Mario, but Bowser won't give up and then we thought you-" 

"Whoa! Slow down. Where is the Princess?" 

"In her castle." 

"In……HER, castle??" 

"Yeah." ,p> "Whoa," breathed Luigi. "You mean….._she's_, not with, _him?!_ That's a first!" 

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" 

"You're telling me," he said in awe. "I think I have to sit down!" 

"Anyhow, Luigi, the Princess tried to send her troops, but Bowser said only you can come in, so we've been waiting and waiting, where have you been??" 

"Uh, that doesn't matter, now. I need to get to Mario." 

"Wait!" squeaked Toad. "Peach wanted to give you these." Toad opened a sack filled with helpful things; a fire-flower, 2 mushrooms, a Starman, and a single golden feather. 

"Wow. Give her my thanks, I gotta jet." 

"Good luck!" 

"I'll need it," Luigi mumbled to himself as he started the long trip. 

***

In Darkland……..**(yeah, I'm still sticking to that name. Most 'recent' Mario game I've played and memorized was SMB3…..so what're you gonna do??)……**Bowser and Wario were planning what to do when they defeated Luigi. They had Mario trapped in a glass box with them, and he sneered at the terrible duo through a blackened eye.

"First," began Bowser, smiling with delight, "I'll put 'em under a thwomp, and with them out of the way, it'll be easier to get the Princess, and….."

"Wait, a-minute! You said _I_ could have the plumbers!" 

"Now, I'm sure we can arrange something, Wario…" 

"No! You a-listen here, my turtle friend," growled the short man. "We had a little deal already arranged " 

"I thought I told you! I--"

Bowser's words we're cut short by a shout at the throne room door. 

"Yo! Bowser boy! It's a-me, Luigi!" 

The two evil minds turned around, and saw a tall man decked out in plumber's overalls, and armed with a plumber's belt. "I like what you've done with the place," commented Luigi coolly. 

Bowser smirked. "Thanks, I wanted to add some _plumber's heads_ to the wall, and I thought I could include you in my collection." 

"I'm touched," said Luigi coldly. He noticed the glass box and its contents. He tried to keep his cool, and pretended not to notice that Mario was pounding in the soundproof glass. _Good thing he's not claustrophobic_, he thought. 

"I think you have some explaining to do," he demanded. 

"Ah, getting to your world was too easy. There was a switch connected to your dimension pipe, and I had some of my men 'rewire' it, so it was possible for us to go to your world, as well as you to ours. Oh, and it 'mwa' who took your diploma." Bowser took a deep bow, willingly accepted credit for his heinous act. Luigi was seething. 

"Well, Luigi, now that-a you're here, we have-a something to show you", cackled Wario, trying not to be left out. 

"Yes, of course, I almost forgot!" Bowser snapped his fingers, and the monstrous Big Runner appeared---and so did Lieutenant Leaks! 

Luigi was more afraid with Leaks around than he was with Bowser and Wario. The professor was in his pajamas and night cap, and was looking very confused. Bowser snapped his fingers angrily, and the fearsome Lieutenant joined Mario in the glass box. 

"How did he get here?" growled Bowser. 

**Don't ask me. I'm just a narrator. **

"Quiet, you! So, Luigi, lets make a deal: if you can fix this thing perfectly and in record time, which is a pretty slim chance, you may leave with your brother Mario and I will devise a newer, better plan. If you fail, I will destr-oh, fine, _Wario_ will destroy you, and the Princess and the entire Mushroom Kingdom will be mine! So, what do you say?" Bowser extended a scaly green hand. 

Luigi was torn. _I can't possibly fix that_, he thought. _Especially with Leaks watching me. If I try, I'll let Mario down. If I don't try, I'll let Mario down._ He looked towards his brother. Mario looked awful, but he gave him a small, hopeful smile that said 'I know you can do it.' 

Bowser noticed this, and said to Luigi, "Why don't you tell Mario how well you did on your drills exam?" 

Luigi froze. "That's right," continued the King of the Koopas. "Tell him how awful…awfully _well_ you did." He snickered to himself, loving to watch people's hopes come crashing down.

The pressure was too great. "Mario, I failed it!" cried Luigi in an anguished voice. Mario's smile seemed to wither. 

"You see? He's not fit to be a plumber…." growled Bowser.

Luigi quickly changed his mind, setting his teeth. "I accept." He reached out his hand, and Bowser took it greedily, almost breaking it. Luigi tried not to wince. 

Bowser and Wario took seats on the throne. Wario set his watch and yelled, "Ready, Set, a-GO!!!" Luigi thought hard as he worked. "Screw this tape that, tighten….fix….concentrate…" He was almost completed, when he noticed the pressure gauge. He ran over and lowered it quickly, shouting, "DONE!" and stood panting triumphantly next to Big Runner. 

The whole hall was silent. Wario was gawking at his watch. Bowser was staring indignantly at Luigi. 

"That-a was not supposed to happen!" cried Wario. 

Mario was beaming at his younger brother. Leaks was in speechless awe. "Record time", he mumbled to himself. 

"I told ya he could do it," Mario whispered proudly to the Lieutenant. 

"So," Luigi began, smiling to himself. "How about that deal?" 

"Under normal circumstances," started Bowser a bit nervously. "I would keep the deal. But since I'm not a nice guy, you better say 'adios'." 

"Huh?!?" asked Luigi in horror. 

"The deal's off, buck-o!" 

"But that's not fair!" 

"Am I ever fair, plumber? Prepare to die " Bowser pushed a button on his throne, iimmediately shooting Bullet Bills from holes in the walls. Luigi leapt out of the way, barely getting graved with the little black threats. The Bullets kept on zinging through the air, till they made contact with the glass box. It shattered, and Mario and Leaks covered themselves to protect from the glass. 

"NOO!!" roared Bowser as the two ran into the shadows. Mario hid Leaks in a corner, who was whimpering pathetically, then came out into the open. Luigi yelled, "Heads up!!" and tossed a mushroom to Mario as he used one for himself. 

Mario grinned eagerly, waiting for the prize. It was almost within his grasp, when Wario jumped in front of his alter ego and grabbed the mushroom instead. "Heh-heh, forgot about-a me, eh?" He punched Mario hard and dodged a kick as Luigi was busy with Bowser. 

  
  
  
***Author's Notes*: Ok, well......that took me forever and a day!! Sorry for the long delay---hehe, that rhymes. And you KNOW it rhymes! ^_^ It's late at night, can ya tell? Well, enjoy this long-awaited for bad chapter! Au revior!**


	7. Spies and Lies

_***Author's Notes:***_ Oh for the love of Benjamin Bratt......this chapter came too soon. AND it's much too long. AND it's much too sad. It doesn't seem to go with the story. But oh well. Forgive me? _*"NO!" shouts a disgruntled reader, throwing a can at my head.*_ OW!.......Ok, well, read on.

  
  
"Got an extra 'shroom for me, plumber?" growled Bowser.

"Not on your life," Luigi answered as he reached for his feather. He grabbed it, then transformed in a puff of cloud. Bowser sneered then shot more Bullet Bills from the walls. Running fast, Luigi avoided all of them and took to the skies. "Whoo! I'm ridin' the wind, ma!" he shouted as he soared up to the vast ceiling. Still dodging the Bullets, he located Mario and Wario, then dive-bombed towards them. 

"Yikes!" yelled Wario as he dove for cover. Luigi landed with a thud on the ground. With the momentary distraction, Mario took advantage of the time, picked up Wario and threw him across the room. Luigi gave him an odd look. 

"Since when did you get all 'WWF' on me, bro?" Luigi was shocked at the sight so much he forgot Bowser and was struck to the ground by a Bonsai Bill. "Ooof!" he grunted as he hit the floor. He felt a tug on his cape, and it threatened to hold him down while the Bonsai ran over him. He tore loose and rolled away, catching his breath.

"I hope you're all good with the big guy upstairs," Bowser grinned, advancing. 

"No, I hope you are; he still knows what you did last summer!" 

Bowser looked up nervously to the heavens, and Luigi found his chance. He reached in his pocket and grabbed the only thing he had left: a fire-flower. His hand burned for a second or two, then his overalls flashed from blue to green, his shirt from green to white. Bowser noticed his transformation, but before he could utter a curse, he was blasted back by many fireballs and lay motionless on the cold stone floor. 

Meanwhile, Mario was making his alter ego wish he was never born. Luigi came to help, and together they shoved Wario headfirst into an open pipe of the Big Runner. He cursed something in Italian, all the while kicking his legs that stuck out from the pipe. Laughing and grinning, Luigi gave Mario a high five. "Now let's fix those wires!"

They ran to a far end of the room, dismayed that Bowser had actually uprooted the Mushroom Kingdom dimension pipe and brought it to his own keep. They looked at the pipe, then at each other, completely at a loss.

"We've got to hurry, before he gets up!"

"I know, Luigi I know!"

Mario fumbled with some of the wires, a nervous frown marring his face. 

"Can't you do this faster?" the younger pressed.

"Dang it, Luigi! I'm a plumber, not an electrician!" snapped Mario, glancing over his shoulder briefly. He just barely missed Bowser stirring from his spot, eyes twitching in rage. 

Mario bit his lip, searching through the sea of cords. "Ok, yellow wire connects to the yellow wire, green wire connects to the green wire, red wire connects to the-" 

"This is no time for song and games, Mario! Come on; just do what you gotta do!"

"I'm doin' it, I'm doin' it! You think you can do better?"

"Luigi!" someone screamed from across the great hall. The thinner plumber turned around, eyes streaked with fear and disbelief. 

"Ali!!" he shouted. The small girl, still in her bandana and overalls, was being held up by her wrist by the King Koopa. The turtle grinned maniacally, chuckling to himself. 

"Care to stop what you're up to, pal? Don't, and she'd dead." Luigi nudged Mario hard, not taking his eyes away from Ali. 

"Cut it out," he breathed. Mario turned. 

"Friend of yours?" he asked, a little confused. 

"You get off of her, Koopa!" yelled Luigi. 

"Who's going to stop me?" he challenged, pushing a bright green button on the wall with his free hand. 

"Luigi!" Ali cried, trying to wrench free. Luigi started forward, anger seeping from his every pore.

"Get off of her--agh!" He felt a singeing shock on his shoulder, and he stepped back, holding it. Growling to himself, he tried again, sticking his hand out in front of him this time. 

"Luigi, no!" Mario shouted. Too late. White sparks flew around his hand, and he felt like it was on fire. He cried out in pain and surprise, falling back into Mario. Bright, neon green rays of light jutted up from the floor and surrounded the plumbers, creating an electric box. Luigi held his injured hand and glared at Bowser through the laser prison bars.

"Ali, what are you doing here?" he asked in fear. 

"Good question," interrupted Bowser, leering down at the girl. "Why don't you tell him, my dear?"

Ali shook her head helplessly, staring at Luigi remorsefully. "No…"

"Tell him," sneered Bowser threateningly. "Or I kill you right now."

Luigi narrowed his eyes. "Tell me what?" he asked slowly. 

Bowser shoved Ali hard so that she stumbled forward and fell to her hands and knees. Her head was lowered, and her shoulders were shaking a little.

"Ali," said Luigi more gently. "Tell me."

She shook her head, not looking up. Bowser examined the claws on his hand nonchalantly. 

"She's too weak to tell you. Just like she was too weak for the job."

"Job?" asked Mario suspiciously. 

Bowser shrugged, hiding his glee. "Ever heard of a double agent, plumbers?" He paused for a moment. "They're the ones who pretend to be something they're not, while working for the other side."

Luigi froze, staring at Ali in shock. "It's not true," he mumbled. "I won't believe it."

"Believe it, plunger man. Because it's the truth."

"You lie," accused Luigi loudly. "You lie like a--"

"Luigi!" Ali cried out, pounding a fist against the cold stone floor. He stopped and watched as she raised her head, saline tears glistening in her green eyes. She couldn't bring herself to speak, but she hoped her gaze could emit her words. Luigi's shoulder's slumped in realization, and he shook his head.

"No," he breathed. "No…" "All she had to do was lead you on, and make sure you failed at school," Bowser said carelessly, walking towards her and dragging her up by her arm. "And a right good job she did too." Luigi broke his gaze with her, but Ali's eyes never left him. She looked at him pleadingly. 

"Luigi, I'm sorry!" she sobbed. "I'm so sorry! I never meant to hurt you!"

"That's what they all say," sighed Bowser as he chained her arms to the wall above her head. She tried to wrench free.

"What are you doing?" shouted Mario. "Get off her!"

"Luigi," Ali cried. "I'm sorry. I….I had a change of heart! You were the only one, who ever talked to me, a janitor! You were the only one that…" She paused, saddened more by his livid silence. "…that loved me," she finished, voice barely above a whisper. Two tears trailed down her cheeks, and her red bandana was slipping off her short black hair. She finally looked away from him. Luigi's face contorted in anger and betrayal. 

_I can't believe her anymore_, he thought. _This can't be happening._ His gaze met with Mario's, who urged him. 

"We gotta get her out of here," he whispered hurriedly. Luigi shook his head sadly, eyes to the floor. 

"You left the wires alone," began Bowser, "and I applaud you for such obedience. But you must remember I'm not a fair person." Ali's eyes widened in horror and Luigi's head snapped up. "Say goodbye to your little friend, plumber."

"No!" he shouted. He backed up to the wall behind him, and before Mario could get a word out, he was racing at full speed towards the green prison bars. He shut his eyes just before contact, and his felt his body burning, trembling, but he didn't stop. He made it past the bars, but his clothes changed color, and his fire power was lost. He told his legs to keep moving, but they felt like useless rubber, and he crashed to the ground. His cheek scrunched up against the cold floor, and he struggled to push himself up. 

"Ali," he called weakly, voice cracking a bit. "You leave her alone, Koopa!"

"She didn't finish the job. Sorry, pal. But the dame's gotta go." Another button was pushed, but nothing seemed to happen.

"Luigi!" Ali cried in fear, pulling desperately at the chains. 

"I'm coming!" He crawled up a few feet, then shakily tried to stand. "I'm coming!" Zip."Ali..." When she didn't answer, he glanced up from the floor and got a good look. 

Two bullet holes lay on her chest, and she stared straight ahead, unseeing, eyes glassy. She swayed a little to the right, then the left. Then her eyes rolled back and she slumped against the wall, her still bound wrists pulling on the chains. 

"No!" Luigi screamed. "Ali!" He kept running, until he slid to a stop next to her. He yanked on the iron cuffs until her hands were free, and he pressed a bright green button above his head. The laser bars zipped away, and Mario cautiously stepped forward.

Luigi pulled Ali into his arms and searched her face. "No," he whispered. "Ali…"

Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed at him drowsily. 

"I'm sorry," she wheezed, voice hardly audible. "So, sorry…" Then her eyes closed again and her head rolled to the side. Luigi shook his head, holding in his tears. 

"No." He felt her porcelain face with his hands, not wanting to believe she was gone. "Ali." He looked up as a shadow fell across him. Bowser's mocking red eyes glowered at him.

"See what you get when you make friends with the enemy?" he asked, enjoying every moment of Luigi's pain. The plumber looked back to Ali, hoping she would wake. Bowser started laughing again, but he broke off into a surprised yelp. Mario had taken a piece of pipe from the Big Runner and smacked the turtle with it, eyes narrowed to vengeful slits. The older plumber scowled at Bowser, hitting him again. And again. Bowser backed up, making a face and trying desperately to shield himself. The King of the Koopas was actually running from a metal pipe?!_Sure looks that way, don't it._

Mario spoke slowly and ominously through clenched teeth. "If you _ever_….*whap* hurt my brother…*smack* or anyone…he holds dear…*bam* you'll regret every minute…*whonk* you tried to do away…*slam* with the Mario Brothers." Bowser was finally backed into a corner, and he glared at Mario. 

"All right, all right," he snarled "…but I'll never regret this!" And with those words he shot a fireball out of his mouth, hitting the plumber straight on.

Luigi looked up from Ali's lifeless body and watched in horror as his brother lay smoldering on the ground. He stood up, seething with rage, clenching his fists.

"Maybe you didn't hear him the _first_ time!" he screamed, charging at Bowser. He pulled out the Starman, felt its power running through him, and ran at full speed. The turtle finally took notice of him and he growled, standing firm his ground. On Luigi charged, until he slammed into Bowser. The two of them went flying apart, and stars danced before the plumber's eyes. He didn't even notice, Bowser, who shot a fireball the size of New Jersey at him. 

"Mama-Mia!!" Luigi cried wide-eyed. 

He tried to avoid it, but it hit straight on. Luigi crashed to the ground and lost his Starman, which went dancing away to a far off corner. His brain was fuzzy, and he tried to think if he had anything helpful left. Bowser must have taken him for dead, because he ignored Luigi's limp body and went for the much-weakened Mario. His older brother had pushed himself up, only to be knocked down again. He clutched his shoulder in pain, and Luigi watched in horror as the Koopa King advanced on his brother, ready to finish him. He couldn't think of what to do. Then he remembered where he had just come from. _The NSP…_

He reached for his plumber's belt and grabbed his plunger. With his last ounce of energy and a great shout, he hurled the tool at the evil Turtle. 

"Aaagh!!" screamed Luigi as the plunger soared through the air and landed square on Bowser's face. 

Boswer looked confused for a moment, and then horrified. He was struggling to pull off the plunger so he could breathe freely. The 'battle' didn't last long. Soon Bowser Koopa's eyes were crossed and he fell to the floor, suffocated by a mere plunger. 

Luigi crawled up carefully, and called, "Mario?" 

"Yeah?" croaked the reply. 

"You okay?" 

"I think, so. You?" 

Luigi didn't answer. He sat again by Ali's side, holding her hand, wishing that the whole day had never happened. Wishing that her being a double agent wasn't true. But it was true. She told him "sorry." Swallowing his tears, he lifted her hand to his face and kissed it softly. 

"I'm sorry too," he whispered.

  
  
  
**_*A/N:*_** Brings a tear to the eye, no? This chapter sucks rocks (in my opinion) so I'm gonna be screwed trying to figure out the next one. Was this any good? Or should I make the ending different? Next one should come in like......1 month - 1 year. Sorry. ^_^


	8. Two Weeks

Author's Notes: *sings the Haleluia chorus* I'm not dead after all! Well, we all knew that. We just weren't sure if this story was dead. No matter, Jes is the only one reading it like nobody's business anyway. ^_^ Enjoy! 

  
  
  
Two weeks later. 

"Thank you, young man, for fixing my plumbing." 

"No problem," Luigi replied, straightening his cap and smiling. 

"Where is that brother of yours?"

"Oh…he's home. Uh…sick," Luigi lied. "And I'm a real plumber now, so--"

"Oh you are? Well, isn't that nice!"

"Yeah, I--"

"Thank you so much." The elderly lady held out her hand as Luigi took the pay. Counting it briefly, he frowned.

"This is more than we charge, ma'am. Here…" He tried handing the five dollar bill back, but the old woman was persistent. 

"Go on, buy yourself some lunch." 

Luigi hesitated, than smiled at her generosity, thanking her. "Have a good day, ma'am."

"You too!" The lady watched him climb into the van. "Good Moses, would I like to get some of that…"

As Luigi drove down the street, he couldn't help but feel the old woman's stare piercing at the back of his head, and he shivered.

It had been two weeks. Two weeks since he rescued his brother. Two weeks since he and Mario defeated Bowser, or at least held him off for a while as they fixed the pipe and sent Lieutenant Leaks back. Poor guy was so traumatized…neither of the Marios figured he would spill the beans about the Mushroom Kingdom judging from the terrified yet grateful and oh-thank-you-for-saving-me-look he had on his face. He may even need to be institutionalized, chuckled Luigi to himself. Two weeks since…Ali….

He shook his head, biting his lip and trying to focus on the road through his tears. He pulled off at a flower shop, then returned with a bundle of color a few moments later, continuing his drive back home. He arrived at the apartment and noisily opened the door, tossing his boots on the floor.

"Geez, you sure make an entrance for yourself," grumbled the "sick" Mario as he got up from his napping place on the couch, rubbing his eyes. "You were supposed to be home twenty minutes ago."

"I got sidetracked."

Mario noticed the bunch of flowers. "For me?" he squealed in the most girly voice an Italian plumber could manage. 

Luigi shook his head, smiling sadly. "No…"

"Oh." Mario grew quiet and felt like kicking himself. "We can leave anytime you want."

"Thanks. Soon would be nice."

"How'd the job go?" asked Mario, tying his shoe laces.

"It went all right. Nothing bad happened…nothing _exploded_…" Luigi glared at his brother's innocently questioning look, "But that old lady creeps me out."

"Who? Miss Flemiel?"

"Ugh…" Luigi shivered involuntarily as he shut the door to his room to change out of his work clothes. "She kept…_looking_ at me," he called through the door, obviously disturbed.

Mario chuckled to himself and stood up to gaze at Luigi's diploma. They had been lucky enough to retrieve it at Bowser's castle, and presented it to the Northern School of Plumbing proudly. Mario sighed contentedly, glad that his brother could work along side him and not just under him. He also hoped this meant he wouldn't get too lazy, or worse…get put out of a job by his own family. 

"That'll be the day," Mario half assured, half prayed to himself and to whoever was listening. Luigi came out of his room in a hurry, hopping on one foot and trying to get his sock on the other. 

"Are you ready, Mario? Come on, we don't have all-oof!" Luigi toppled over and landed on the floor with a clunk. "…ow."

Mario smiled and helped his brother off the floor. _Nope. He won't be stealing my business anytime soon. Same old, great Luigi. _

They got in their van, Luigi gripping the bouquet of daisies gently but firmly; he wasn't about to let them fly free on the bumpy back streets of Brooklyn. They drove in silence until Mario cleared his throat hesitantly. "You okay, Luigi?"

Taking a deep breath, Luigi answered softly. "…Yeah."

"I'm, sorry this happened."

Luigi anxiously looked out the window fingering the flower bouquet. "Yeah, me too."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Mario, I'm fine!" Luigi tried to dismiss the topic, tried to be cheery but felt rather aggravated. 

"Well…you haven't talked much about it, since…"

"Look, I'm okay, I just…I just need some time." 

"Sure." 

They pulled up to a gated area and parked between two other cars. Luigi got out slowly, not entirely sure he that he wanted to. Mario walked with him up a grassy path and through two double doors. They didn't need to ask for directions; Luigi knew where they were headed. 

"I'll wait here." Mario stalled a ways off from his kid brother's destination. Luigi urged him with his eyes to follow, but Mario smiled and waved him off. "I'll only be a second," he assured. The younger plumber turned again to his target, sighing heavily and nervously, and kept walking. His boots made funny clunking sounds on the floor beneath him. A door…without a second thought he pushed it open and held his breath. 

There she lay…on a pure white bed in this hospital in Brooklyn. Her porcelein skin was slightly paler than usual, and her dull green eyes were closed in sleep, but Luigi couldn't help and feel she was still beautiful. He quietly entered, letting the door barely make a sound as it shut behind him. He carefully set the flower bouquet on her bedside table, reminding himself to ask a nurse for a container with water. He sat in an old, stained hospital chair next to her and leaned his elbow on the mattress, his chin in his hand, thinking.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured in spite of himself, knowing no one could hear him. Casting his eyes downward, he whispered. "Those doctors don't know what they're saying. You'll get well. You're getting better everyday, I can feel it." He read his head in the crook of his elbow, waiting and praying by her side for what felt like an hour. Luigi had almost started to doze when he felt a small touch on his hand, and a small, tired voice say, "Luigi?"

  


(abruptly) The End (it's about freakin' time!)

  
**Aw, how sweet. She lives!**

[Yeah….so how'd he meet Ali?]

**That, is none of your business, Mario.**

[Come on! I'm his brother, I have a right to know!]

**So ask him yourself.**

[You SUCK!]

***gasp* Do not!**

[Do too!]

**Oh all right! You want something juicy? Ask him what he did the night before his exams.**

[Eh?]

_(Eh?!)_

**That's right. Go ahead, ask him. **

[Uh…what were you doing the night--]

(Shutup, Robin Lee!)

**He was--**

(Stop!)

**…in the name of loooove! Heehee…**

(Argh!)

[Come on, Weege, tell me.]

**I'll tell ya! *beams***

(I said shutup!)

**Ah…it'll cost ya.**

(Grr…..All right. Do you take mushroom coins?)

**…How much ya got?**

(Fine! Take them all! Geez…)

[*gasps, appalled* You weren't looking through Riley's magazines, were you??]

(*thinking: _Riley has dirty magazines?_* No! Of course not!)

***shrugs* Close enough, though.**

(*screams* _Nothing happened!!!!_ Robin Lee, when I'm through with you I'm gonna _gut you like a fish!_)

**Yoink! *runs off***

  
  
  
Okay, crummy ending, I will admit. Too fast too soon...I put this together during one of my bored streaks. If this had gotten any cheesier, I'd be swimming in Super Mario Macaroni! But I wrote it, I finished it, and Ali wasn't dead after all. It was a trick! Yes! Mwa ha ha! Al right. Review if you must. Oh yeah and Weegie wants me to tell all you beautiful people that nothing REALLY happened the night before his exam. Come on people. The man has morals. ^_^ 


End file.
